Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There are a variety of significant threats relating to electronic communications. For example, eavesdropping generally involves unauthorized interception, access, and/or storing of electronic information, which information can be used to further criminal activity such as identity theft and extortion. In another example, Denial of Service (DoS) attacks overwhelm servers so they can no longer function as intended. Unfortunately these and other attacks are not uncommon, and without adequate security measures, anyone can be affected. Therefore, by way of example, there is an ongoing need in the industry to improve technologies relating to securing electronic communications.